Xylose cataracts will be induced in isolated bovine and rat lenses and the scattering patterns of cortex and nucleus will be recorded as a function of scattering angles, theta and omega, and as a function of age in the media. Control lenses will be incubated in fructose media. The self fluorescence of lens fibers will be studied in fluorescent microscope. On the molecular level NH3 sorption isotherms will be obtained on alpha-crystallin subunits and on aggregates of these subunits. High vacuum vapor sorption apparatus will be used to secure both sorption and desorption isotherm at different temperatures. The wide angle light scattering of solutions containing alpha-crystallin subunits alone and in combinations will be measured and the depolarization of such subunits containing a fluorophore will be studied. Our study to map the topographic distribution of constituents of and across the cornea will be extended to cations.